


Inevitable

by CsillaDream



Series: Overcoming The Anxiety [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confession, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Kid!Ventus, Social Outcast!Vanitas, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: a mini one-shot mini series (of sorts) following Vanitas as tries to learn...-the strange blond's name-why tf he's associating himself with Vanitas-who tf wrote that in the bathroom stall





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in October 2016 around the time I had my breakdown and have touched up on it, adding on little by little &today I decided I was going to go through and see which fics I still had some feelings towards and discovered this one was actually pretty much finished :)

**Part** **One:**

> _“You started sitting by me at lunch because I’m alone at my table…_ _but we never talk to each other”_

 

The loud nearby scrapping of metal against the waxed tile floor of the cafeteria and movement to his left caused melted amber eyes to widen slightly as they took in an interesting sight. Someone sitting next to him. It was common knowledge that Vanitas, the older brother to the more popular (and well-liked) Sora, sat alone at his own table always. He worked alone on class projects. He walked home from school alone. And he locked himself either in his room or walked around the town until very late. The raven tried to put a name to the person sitting next to him, but after a few minutes of coming up empty. Vanitas could only conclude: the blond had to be a new student.

Without a word, the blond newcomer busied himself with the brown paper bag in front of him and the contents inside. Shrugging it off, Vanitas turned back to his cafeteria lunch – if the blond wasn't going to bother him, he could stay quiet for today. But only for today.

The next following days left Vanitas feeling _off_ , every day the raven found himself sitting beside the quiet blond. No one had yet to come over and speak to the newcomer so Vanitas couldn't help but wonder: Had the blond said something to warrant being isolated like this? If so, it must have been quite the incident but that seemed less likely since he's pretty sure Sora would have been talking about it nonstop. His little brother was well-love by all cliques, with the exception of Vanitas who found the brunet to annoying as fuck, so he knew everything about everyone.

Then again, he _did_ choose to sit beside the raven a few days prior. So maybe the blond brought it upon himself…

 

* * *

 

 

**Part** **Two:**

> _“I’m stuck in my locker… and you’re the only one in the hall”_

  


My first conversation with the strange (and silent) blond happened halfway through lunch. It was actually bugging me that he hadn't shown up yet and in the midst of my worrying, I finished my lunch early. With not much else to do, I left the cafeteria and walked the quiet halls.

I turned down a hall that wouldn't be having classes for the rest of the day, the rooms all had their lights out and likely locked to deter students from making out in the empty classrooms. I was so tuned into my thoughts that I _almost_ didn't hear the sound of something tapping from inside one of the lockers.

I stopped in my tracks as the slow _tap-tap_ made the bad feeling from earlier churn in my stomach. I stepped up to the set of lockers stretching between classrooms, listening intently for the source of the tapping. I kept going until I found it: two from the far end.

“Is someone in there…?” I asked, feeling a little stupid for asking such a dumb question. There was no way, anyone in our school was small enough to fit inside.

“...Y-Yeah...” The voice sounded weak, probably from it owner being squished inside by some dumbass.

“Gimme a sec,” I responded back, “Are you okay? You're not claustrophobic, are ya?”

There was a hollow chuckle from inside the locker, “If I were, I would have already had passed out from the fear”

At least he was okay enough to crack jokes, I slipped my hand inside my pocket before pulling out my pocket knife. A gift from Sora when I passed my high school entrance exam, the damn thing had a bunch of different tools attached to it.

Picking the thinnest tool on the knife, I inserted it inside the padlock attached to the locker before turning it just slightly and wiggling it up and down. It took a few minutes of doing so until the I heard the padlock unlock, my hands rushed up to remove the lock before almost wrenching the door open.

Lucky for the locker hostage, I was standing right in front so when he tumbled out – he fell right into me. My arms instinctively reached up to hold him in place until he was steady on his feet again.

“Thanks, I owe y-” His words seemed caught in his throat and the moment I looked down at him, I immediately knew why. He was the blond that suddenly appeared at my table without a word.

A smile spread across his face, “I owe you, uh...” that soon dropped when he realized he didn't know my name.

“So you really are a new kid then?”

“How could you tell?”

“Never mind… I'm Vanitas,” Before our conversation could move forward the bell announcing lunch was over rung and we both slipped into the crowd of students leaving the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

**Part** **Three:**

> _“I was really hungry but had no money… and you bought me lunch even though I don’t know you”_

  


I groaned as the clock ticked closer and closer to lunch, Mondays were always (and will always be) my least favorite day but today. Today I was running late and forgot the little cash I had for lunch at home. Even if I asked Sora, rumors would spread that I bullied him into giving me what he had. Maybe I'll just skip and hide out in an empty hallway. Then again since blondie got stuck inside a locker, the teachers have made it clear that they will be monitoring the halls closer.

When the lunch bell rung, I followed my classmates out of the classroom and down the hall to the cafeteria. I immediately took my usual spot, putting my head down so I could pretend to sleep through this period.

I heard the normal light screeching of metal against tile meaning the blond was taking his usual spot beside me. I zoned out the chatter around me, glad that my companion wouldn't be striking up conversation with me.

A light clatter of plastic hitting the table surface in front of me had me jerking my head up to see a tray full of food before me. My mouth instantly watered at the sight, I glanced around until I met the blond's eyes briefly.

Turning back to his own food, “I don't think this makes us even, but its a close second… I hope,” He explained with a small smile.

“Wait, you bought all of this…?” We barely knew each other – hell, he only knew my name while I knew nothing at all about him.

His gaze traveled over to the tray of food before his eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah, I wasn't sure what you liked so I ended up buying too much… Sorry,”

I took another look at the tray, I wasn't a picky eater but it amazed me that most of the food he chose is among my favorite. I shook my head, “No, you did fine… but yeah, its a little much for one person to eat”

“I'm glad,” Again the blond smiled at me and for the first time in a while, I felt a small one crawling onto my face.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part** **Four:**

> _“We were both skipping class, at the same time, in the bathroom…but someone passed by and now were hiding in a cramped stall”_

  


My next conversation with the blond happened during one of my many “fuck the world” moods, I was chilling in the school bathroom waiting for the teachers monitoring the hall to finish their work on the floor I was currently hiding out on.

When I heard the door open, I held my breath peering through the crack as someone approached the sinks. Immediately I recognized the blond spikes, I carefully unlocked the door as I heard him speak: “I really shouldn't even bother heading back...”

“Then if I were you, I'd hide until the teachers stop monitoring this floor”

He yelped, “Vanitas!” as he swung around and I knew the teachers weren't done with this floor so without warning, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. Shutting the door and locking it just as someone walked in.

I raised a finger to my lips to signal for him to stay quiet, the blonde meekly nodded as we stood mere inches apart from one another. We stayed like this as whomever walked in did their business, letting out a sigh of relief when they finally left.

“Thanks Vanitas...” He smiled, at this closeness I noticed that it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Strange.

Pushing aside that fact for another time, I asked: “So since I've saved you twice, do I finally get your name?”

“Ventus,”

“Nice to meet you, Ventus”

 

* * *

 

 

**Part** **Five:**

> _“We were both left out when everyone was picking partners… and now we always choose each other when we have classes together”_

  


With my first year over, I'm finally a second year which meant -according to my mom- that she would start letting me pick my own elective classes. I arrived at my new science class, I was met by a friendly greeting that actually caught me off-guard until I saw Ventus standing from his seat waving me over.

Ignoring the bewildered stares of our classmates, I headed over to him as he laughed: “Can't believe we actually have a class together,”

“Yeah...”

“Partners again?” Ventus's eyes lit up as he made his suggestion, but since I was the only person he seemed to speak with at school – I could see the slight fear brewing with the excitement.

At the end of our first year, our two homeroom teachers decided to have their classes work together on one large assignment. Needless to say, no one from the other class wanted to partner with me – not that I wasn't used to it already – until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I peered over to see Ventus just as he asked if I wouldn't mind being partners with him.

“Of course,” I replied, just as I had last year, before adding in a hush tone: “Why not just make it a permanent thing?” If last year was anything to go on, we both are officially the social misfits at our high school. So why not stick together? For now, at least...

 

* * *

 

 

**Part** **Six:**

> _“Someone wrote I’m cute in the bathroom stall…_ _and your notes match the handwriting"_

 

My next encounter with Ventus came in a similar fashion as whiplash does. Quick. Unexpectedly. And leaves a person to wonder how it exactly happened. First of all, there must be something wrong with my eyes -which isn't really a possibility considering my mom is persistent on all mine and Sora's doctor's appointments- because there is no way that someone scribbled _that_ on a bathroom stall!

_Vanitas is cute_

I groaned, this had to be some kind of joke. Rubbing my eyes vigorously, I checked to see the words were still there. They were and looking oddly familiar…

  


The slight curve to the V

The way the A's are elongated

The way all the letters (with the exception to the first) were all aesthetically the same size

  


…I had seen this handwriting before, but where?  


* * *

 

Listless amber eyes bore holes in the window as his teacher rambled on about safety procedures for their lab. Vanitas was still pondering about the familiarity of the handwriting in the bathroom. Where had he seen it?

It wasn't like he was all that close to anyone. Sora's handwriting was more chicken scratch - not that it was like his little annoyance of a brother to pull a stunt like that, even as a joke.

“-itas? Vanitas!” Wide blue eyes were the first thing the raven registered and the next was the searing pain erupting all over his body as he realized that the boiling water had exploded, raining down on him.

Before their teacher could rush over, Ventus leaped off his stool and dragged the shocked raven out of the classroom. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the shock slowly ebbed away and the air brushed against his burns, Vanitas bit his bottom lip in order to not show any weakness.

“Ven...tus?” His voice shook as he forced himself to keep up with his lab partner, who hadn't spoken yet.

The blond didn't even glance back as he grounded out: “Now look whose taking care of who… goddammit, Vanitas… You're lucky, we're permanent lab partners

The rest of their trip to the nurse's office was filled with comfortable silence, the shock had completely left Vanitas's body as they entered, immediately sending the nurse over to them.

“Your teacher just called us, let's start by washing it off… This is going to hurt,” She spoke gently, leading the raven over to a metal sink as one of her aides, attempted to convince Ventus to go back to class.

“but...”

Clearing his throat, the raven muttered: “Just go, I'll see you back in class...” just loud enough for his permanent lab partner to hear.

Despite the urge to argue, Ventus reluctantly bit back his words before nodding his head and leaving. Vanitas tore his gaze away from the blond's fleeting form, the burns on his arm stinging more now that the nurse deemed it was fully washed.

“Looks like you got lucky… It seems you only got burned by the hot water, I'm going to cover them but I ask that you to leave them on until you get home” She explained, wrapping gauze around his forearm and placing large band-aid on his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Vanitas had almost completely forgotten about the writing he had found on the bathroom stall as he stumbled through the rest of the school day. Having to answer the same question over and over again kept him from trying to find the person who wrote that message.

Sighing, he dropped to his bed before wedging his face into the soft comforts of his pillow. Today seemed to drag on after Chemistry. Footsteps padding down the hall towards his room was the only warning he got before his bedroom door opened and Sora poked his head inside.

“Word at school says, you got hurt in chem...” His brother's comment only received a muffled grunt from the injured raven. Unamused by the exaggeration coming from his supposedly mature older brother, Sora added: “Ven dropped off notes for you from chemistry, by the way”

Another grunt made the small brunet roll his eyes before placing the blond's notebook on the desk then leaving his brother's room. It wasn't until after he ate dinner that Vanitas looked over the notes his lab partner had written for him.

“Seriously…” He whispered as he stared down at the slightly curved handwriting of Ventus, the way his letters appeared to all be roughly the same size. He was ready to chalk it up to simply wanting an answer to the mystery of who wrote that he was cute on a bathroom stall when amber eyes noticed a sticky note poking out from the next page. Curiosity piqued, he turned the page and read over the note:

_note to self_

_give vani notes for chem_

_TRY TO FUCKING CONFESS_

_THAT YOU LIKE HIM, YOU_

_SHITLESS IDIOT!!!_

No handwriting analysis needed. Without thinking twice, Vanitas strode over to his bed and grabbed his phone. Pulling up his recent calls, he pressed the green call button and waited-

“Hello?”

“Ven, its me”

“Oh hey, did Sora give you the notes?”

“Yeah, I got them and I accept,”

“Not like you could have declined them… you're gonna need them tomorrow,”

“I wasn't referring to the notes, Ven”

“I'm confused,”

“To quote a certain blond we both know, you really are a shitless idiot”

“OH MY GOD! YOU SAW THAT!”

“Obviously,”

“Please ignore it, Van… like pretend you didn't see it or something,”

“Hell no,”

“Van, I begging you”

“Ventus…”

“Like I'll do anything if you just forget about it,”

“Ventus…”

“I'll even do your homework for a month,”

“Ventus…”

“What?”

“I said, I accept… I'm in love with you, idiot”

“Oh…”

“So shut your trap and be my boyfriend,”

“….”

“Ventus…”

“You said to shut up,”

“Is this how it's going to be like?”

“I guess so, Vanitas~”

**Author's Note:**

> as always any reviews/kudos are very much appreciated: they help give me the strength to fight this


End file.
